


Drift

by Lydi_A



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Multi
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A





	Drift

 

「드리프트를 진행하는 파일럿들이 자아를 혼동하지 않고 자신을 유지할 수 있는 것은 공유의 단계가 감정으로 넘어가지 않기 때문이다. 예를 들어 드리프트를 진행하는 A에게 감정적으로 크게 동요했던 경험이 있을때 A와 드리프트 하는 B는 A의 경험을 관찰자적인 시점에서 '읽는다' A가 그 경험으로 괴로웠었다는 사실을 인지하지만, B가 그 일을 겪은 것처럼 괴롭진 않다. 자신이 주체가 되지 않는 기억으로 정체성이 흔들리는 사람은 없다. 이는 파일럿 이수교육의 가장 기초이기도 했다. 대부분의 경우 감정적 공유가 이루어질 정도로 극도의 높은 동조율은 없지만 짧은 예거 파일럿 역사상 그런 경우가 아예 없었던 것은 아니다. 유년시절부터 기억과 경험을 함께 보낸 형제, 자매의 경우 극한 상황에서 정도 이상의 높은 동조율을 보일 때 자아혼동이 일어날 수도 있다.」-뉴튼 박사의 주석 중 일부를 발췌-

 

***

 

"얀시, 텐도가 뭐래? 앨리슨과 데이트했데?"

롤리가 킬킬거리면서 물었다. 얀시는 롤리의 머리를 쥐어박는 걸로 대답했다.

"또 까분다."

"왜 나한테 화풀이야?"

롤리가 쥐어박힌 머리를 문지르며 투덜거렸다. 어차피 드리프트 한번 하면 다 알게 될 것을. 구시렁구시렁 거리는 롤리를 보고 얀시가 한 대 더 쥐어박았다. 롤리가 악악 소리를 지르며 덤벼들었다. 형제는 정말 별거 아닌 이유로 많이 싸웠다. 머리가 커진 이후로 힘도 체격도 비슷해지고 자존심도 센 이들은 누군가 뜯어말리지 않으면 싸움을 멈추기도 힘들었다.

"베켓 보이즈!"

얀시가 롤리의 팔을 꺾고 롤리가 얀시의 다리를 꺾을 때였다. 사람 좋아 보이는 미소를 지으며 텐도가 손을 들어 인사하다가 형제의 모습을 보고 비웃었다. 얀시가 슬그머니 롤리를 떼어냈다.

"텐도, 커피를 몇 잔이나 마신 거야? 여기, 셔츠에 좀 튀었네. 얼룩졌어"

뻔뻔하게 웃으며 텐도에게 말을 건네는 얀시를 보고 롤리가 뒤에서 콧방귀를 꼈다. 저럴 거면서 꼭 아닌 척 점잔을 뺀다니까.

"여기서 이렇게 노닥거릴 때가 아니라고 친구들. 어서 꽃단장하러 가셔야지"

카이주를 훌륭하게 격퇴한 젊고 잘생긴 형제는 이미 세계적인 스타였다. 토크쇼, 인터뷰 등 미디어에 적당히 노출해서 후원자들에게 좋은 이미지를 부각하고, 예거 프로젝트의 지속적인 지원을 받는 건 공공연한 사실이라 새로울 것도 없었다.

“우리 얼굴마담들 오늘도 분발해 달라고!”

텐도가 형제의 등을 두드리며 능글맞게 웃었다. 롤리는 얀시를 보고 있었다. 아무렇지 않은 척 텐도에게 거드름을 피우고 있지만, 실상은 지금 꽤 쑥스러워하고 있었다.

“저렇게 좋을까?”

“조용히 해 꼬맹아.”

롤리가 작게 중얼거리는 소리를 용케 들었는지 얀시가 소곤거렸다.


End file.
